


faded print dresses and floral tea

by helenblqckthorn



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Mutual Pining, lucie has a cordelia hair kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenblqckthorn/pseuds/helenblqckthorn
Summary: "To take tea with Anna Lightwood," said Cordelia. "She invited me."or, Lucie has feelings, Cordelia has feelings, yet they're both too dense to realise.





	faded print dresses and floral tea

**Author's Note:**

> guess whos back back again
> 
> uh I'm not happy with this but this is what happens when u don't write for ages
> 
> enjoy I love sapphics

_ "To take tea with Anna Lightwood," said Cordelia. "She invited me." _

_ *** _

“Tea with Anna Lightwood!’ Lucie grumbled to herself, slouched upon an old sagging sofa in the Institute library. She huffed, throwing her head back, and crossed her arms abruptly.

“Tea,” she mimicked, furrowing her eyebrows, “with _ Anna Lightwood. _ ” 

It wasn’t that Lucie didn’t like Anna. Anna was the heart and soul of their little gathering of family, and the one everyone admired most. She was the one Lucie admired most. 

What Lucie was not happy about though, was the Cordelia was increasingly spending more and more time with a certain Anna Lightwood. 

She was not jealous, Lucie had to keep reminding herself. Not at all. No.

Lucie considered herself to be a fairly easy person to get along with, and one who did not get petty and childish over matters such as this one. She wasn’t the sort of person that would become obsessed with the smallest detail of something, she wasn’t the sort of person who would become bad-tempered when a certain someone was stealing her parabatai away from her.

Alright. Maybe she was jealous.

Maybe she was jealous because Cordelia was the person she cared for most in the world, more so than her father or mother or James. 

Maybe she was jealous because Lucie knew for a fact that Cordelia “greatly admired” Anna. (No, she did not mimik the words as they crossed her mind.)

Maybe she was jealous because Lucie had been inexplicably falling more and more in love with Cordelia as time passed.

It was the best and worst thing, to be parabatai with Cordelia. She could be as close as she wanted, but just that far away of being that sort of close with her. She could run her fingers through Cordelia’s hair as much as she wanted, she would pick out her dresses with her, she could kiss her cheek, but she could never do more. She doubted Cordelia would return these feelings.

She could never kiss Cordelia’s soft red lips, could never run her hands down her body, could never —

Lucie let her head fall back again with a thump, and covered her face with a pillow. This was so difficult.

***

Moping in the library was not a habit Lucie would never catch herself doing more than twice, so after a few minutes — well, maybe more — she dragged herself out of the library and sloped down the hall to the parlour, where her mother was sitting, reading a book.

Lucie, the most dramatic of the Herondales, slumped into the room, and fell face first onto a settee with a muffled groan.

Mother flipped the page of her book, and did not look up, as this was a regular occurrence in the household. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” She asked, looking mildly concerned as Lucie let out another moan of pain.

Lucie flipped onto her back and stared hopelessly up at the ceiling. How does one break to one’s mother that one is in love with one’s parabatai? She thought depressedly. 

One would just have to be vague, Lucie thought, and sighed loudly.

“Mother,” She started. “What do you do when you really really…  _ admire _ someone but you’re not sure at all that they would admire you as well?” Lucie burst out in a rush, most likely catching her mother by surprise.

She was most surprised when her mother burst out laughing, having to place her book upon a table next to her in order not to let it fall. Lucie propped herself up on a decorated cushion, miffed.

“What?” she said, most annoyed. Mother wiped a few tears from her eyes and chuckled to herself. 

“Oh darling,” she said. “You just described what I felt with your father!”

Lucie almost fell off the settee in shock. Mother and Father? Being socially inept at communicating? 

Actually, it didn’t sound that shocking. 

“What did you do?” Lucie asked. “As in, how did you manage to tell Father how you felt?”

Mother snorted. “It was an overly long and complicated process to navigate around, but we managed to get there in the end. Just tell — if you’re serious about this person- tell them how you feel.”

“And if s — they rebuff me?” She asked, narrowly avoiding having to explain to her mother who these feelings were directed at. Mother seemed to look through her for a moment, but fell back against the armchair she was in. 

“Well no one could refuse my Lucie — ” She started, but then her eyes softened when Lucie rolled her eyes.

“Just come to me if that happens,” Tessa told her daughter, and Lucie nodded solemnly, then took off out of the library, spirited on by her mother’s advice.

“Pick that cushion up!” Mother yelled from behind her, but the door had swung shut behind her.

***

Anna’s flat on Percy Street was supremely classy. Possibly the most classy of a home a Shadowhunter could habit. It had a red-brick exterior, with white panel windows that had decorative design circulating them. A balcony jutted out from an upper window, where Lucie would imagine Anna stood in the evenings, smoking a pipe and photogenically staring into the distance. She could picture it now...

_ A curl of dark hair fell into her face as the smoke furled around Anna, creating- _

“Focus Herondale,” Lucie told herself sternly. “You are here to confess, not to plot a new story.”

She marched up the slated stone steps, her flat shows slapping them determinedly, and came to the front door.

Lucie stared at it for a moment, and held her hand up to knock, but then faltered. 

Why was she faltering? 

She gazed at the knocker for a few more moments, and then decided to take the back door, nerves fluttering in her stomach. 

The back door had a key stuck under the doormat, which Lucie had only found out of her sleuthing phase. Lucie slipped into the back kitchen, soundless as a mouse, careful not to make any noise. She could hear voices floating from the dining room, and crept towards the swinging door separating this from from that. 

Lucie could hear the voices clearer now, and made to put her hand on the door, but froze when she heard what Cordelia was saying.

“It feels so awful Anna, why must love feel this way?” Cordelia moaned piteously, the sound slightly muffled by the door.

Lucie slid down the wall backwards. Oh.

“The way you feel in love must have something to do with the phrase ‘lovesickness’, because what i’m feeling right now is bordering on obsession,” Cordy said, in a slightly despairing tone.

Lucie thought about the way Cordelia looked at James sometimes, and the way her eyes seemed to brighten when her brother’s name was mentioned.

Oh

She scrunched her eyes shut, willing the burning sensation in her eyes to go away. Why must she be so stupid. To think Cordelia would ever return her affections. Lucie scoffed at herself.

“God, and the worst thing is I’m certain she would not return my feelings of love. Have you seen the way Lucie looks when talking about that boy from the market? As if she’d ever want me.”

Lucie’s head snapped up.  _ What? _

“You’ve told me at least three times, Cordy,” Anna’s amused voice sounded from the room.

“And she’s so wonderful,” Cordelia continued, as if not having heard Anna. “Have you seen her smile? I’m not a writer like Lucie, but I swear that smile would brighten up the cloudiest of days.”

Lucie was sure her mouth was hanging open like a startled bullfrog, but couldn’t care at the minute.

“And her  _ eyes _ . Everyone raves about Mr. Herondale’s eyes and James’-I’m sure I have at some point-but Lucie’s are like those waters in eastern Europe, the ones that are so clear and blue you can see everything in them,” Cordelia continued, her voice dreamy. Lucie’s cheeks reddened immensely.

“Don’t get me started on her hair, Anna,” she said. Lucie was sure she heard Anna snort, but wasn’t being attentive enough her her surroundings at the moment. She was sure that Christopher could exploded something next to her and she would not hear it.

“It’s so thick and and silky, what I would do to thread my hands into her hair you have no idea,” Cordelia said, sighing. Lucie cheeks reddened even further, as Cordelia repeated the fantasy that she herself had. Threading her hands into Cordelia’s dark red, glossy locks and-

Lucie suddenly felt very hot, and snapped back into the present. 

Anna seemed to be saying something to Cordelia, telling her to do something, but Lucie didn’t hear, as she was running as fast as she could out of the house and down the street, formulating a plan in her head.

***

Lucie was in her bedroom when a knock sounded on the door. 

She’d been pacing back and forth, muttering to herself what she was preparing to say, how to say it, and generally just obsessing.

“Come in,” she said, her voice sounding a little strangled, and Cordelia walked into the room.

She looked uncharacteristically nervous, and was fiddling with a flower on her dress. It was quite a revealing dress, by today’s standards, and clung to her body like a second skin. 

Lucie swallowed thickly.

“So-” Cordelia said, then broke off abruptly. Lucie opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, having forgotten her entire speech.

“I wanted to speak to you about something,” she said, not quite meeting Lucie’s eyes, and Lucie nodded. 

“Me as well,” Lucie said.

Cordelia nodded vigorously. “Um, you go first then.”

Lucie found herself at a loss for words, something that never usually happened. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, which was unfortunate. 

“I went to Anna’s to find you and I heard you in the dining room talking about me please don’t be mad,” she burst out, rambling incoherently.

Instead of having the effect that Lucie wanted, Cordelia paled immeasurably, and turned quickly to move out the door. 

Lucie yelped and grabbed onto Cordelia’s arm. “Wait!”

Cordelia faced her, and Lucie was very suddenly aware of how close they were, and how Lucie could feel her breathing, and how she could smell Cordelia’s lemony perfume. 

“I heard what you said,” Lucie began, quietly. “And I want you to know that what you said is true for me as well. Not as in I love myself and everything-” she added at Cordelia’s confused look, “As in I feel that way about you.”

Cordelia’s eyes widened, and she said in a hushed voice, “Really?”

Lucie nodded, incapable of words. Cordelia’s eyes were half lidded, and her face looked flushed, and her lips pink. 

Lucie stretched up and kissed her spontaneously. 

It was a thousand things and nothing at once. For the first time that day, Lucie was able to compose a hundred pages in her head on how it felt, to have Cordelia hitch her breath against her lips, but at the same time nothing could describe Cordelia’s lips on hers, how soft they were, how absolutely pleasant it was.

It was light and short and sweet, yet more than Lucie could have ever imagined. She found herself short of breath purely at consequence of the situation, and broke away gently, but kept her forehead against Cordelia’s, and they swayed on the spot together. 

She still had her eyes shut, so when she fluttered them open she could see Cordelia’s dark eyes gazing at her in wonder. “That was,” she started, her voice low and rough, “quite spectacular.”

Lucie let out a huff of laughter. “Were we really that dense as to not see each other’s feelings?”

Cordelia grinned, her white teeth bright against her dark skin. “You were more dense than I,” she said, barely containing giggles.

“Was not!” Lucie said half indignantly.

“Was too,” Cordelia retorted, teasingly.

“Be quiet and kiss me again,” Lucie mumbled against the other girls lips. Cordelia made a soft noise and pressed back with a fervor that hadn’t been there before, and pulled Lucie flush against her, causing Lucie to make a moaning sound into Cordelia’s mouth.

Lucie unstuck her hands from her sides, and rested them against Cordelia’s shoulders, fiddling with the pins in her hair to take down the extravagant updo she was wearing. Cordelia did something with her lips do Lucie’s that caused her to falter and emit a small gasp, but eventually the pins fell to the floor with a  _ clink _ , and Cordelia’s hair tumbled around her face.

Lucie slid her fingers into her locks, and tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss. Cordelia let out a breathy ‘ _ Lucie _ ’ and her eyelashes fluttered against Lucie’s face. Lucie, in response, could only groan ‘ _ Daisy _ ’.

Cordelia pulled back, to reattach herself to Lucie’s neck, and Lucie’s knees went so weak she almost sank into the floor, but instead stumbled backward. Cordelia continued to kiss down her neck, making Lucie’s lower regions pool with heat. 

Her knees hit the back of her bed, and she sank onto it, glad of the support. Cordelia inched her way up to straddle her carefully, and Lucie was so aroused she fell back onto the bed, taking Cordelia with her. She kissed her again and they were moving together, and she could feel Cordelia’s body against her, and she was getting lost in the gasping and kissing, and everything was falling away —

“Lucie! Are you in there?” 

Her brothers voice came from behind her door, and they both sat up, shocked and panting. Lucie readjusted her dress sleeve, which had fallen off her shoulder somewhere in the process of here to her bed, and looked at Cordelia, whose face was completely flushed, her lips shining, and her hair an absolute wreck.

“Lucie!” James hammered in the door. Lucie’s heart was beating fast, and she pressed her finger to her lips in a gesture to Cordelia, who nodded. 

James huffed a sigh that was audible from behind the door, and a few moments later she could his footsteps fading. Lucie flopped back against the pillow, breathing slightly harder than before.

Cordelia glanced at her worriedly, and lay down on her, tucking her head into Lucie’s shoulder. “Are you alright?” 

Lucie scrunched her nose up, and quirked a smile at Cordelia. “Yes. Although I was just pondering on how to break the news to my family.”

Cordelia smiled. “Knowing your family, I’m sure they’ll be happy for you,” she started then her eyebrows furrowed. “Hold on, you’re sure that you — want this?” A note of vulnerability had crept into her voice.

Lucie flipped their positions, so that Cordelia was now underneath her. Her eyebrows were raised. “Are you joking? Of course!” She kissed Cordelia’s nose, which caused her to giggle.

“Where do we go from here, then?” Lucie murmured against the other girl’s cheek. Cordelia sighed in contentment, and let Lucie kiss down her neck and onto her collarbone. 

“Wherever you want to, Luce.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeet 
> 
> might make this into a series but who knows if I have the motivation 
> 
> find me on tumblr at @catarinalosss and twitter @rosqstairs


End file.
